


Submission

by sextipsfortheapocalypse



Series: Lust [2]
Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextipsfortheapocalypse/pseuds/sextipsfortheapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiv quells his curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

All ages are submissive to love.

 

The air is heavy with a dark apprehensiveness that makes your lungs heavy with every breath and your throat dry. You lick your chapped lips nervously it’s become a habit to chew on them ever since you awoke to fingers dark as sin making you tremble with an unknown pleasure. That is the reason you find yourself outside his quarters the only thing separating you from those fingers, that deep voice, and those soul sucking eyes is a tattered piece of what once could have been a shower curtain. All you have to do is push it aside just like when Ebon pushed away your clothing so hastily.

 

You suck in a breath pushing the cloth aside, “I wa..nt….um…”

He is staring at you and all your normal bubbly confidence and enthusiasm is gone, sucked into the depths of his black eyes.

He doesn’t miss a beat, “Yes?”

“I want to – to understand,” no reaction he just stares a small hint of light escaping his black hole eyes and suddenly you feel foolish, “um…yeah…so…um…help, please?”

You barely finish that last vowel before he is on you; his fingers are under your shirt running from your collar bone down to the lines of your hips. You’ve never felt so young in your life. His fingers apply all the right pressure to all the right places and all your fingers do is dig your bitten – nail biting came with lip chewing – nails into his back ripping straight through his vest and down into black skin bringing beads of a violent red to streak down his muscled back.

“Ngh…ffpha,” your embarrassment is growing as he throws off your clothing wrapping you in darkness; not a cold darkness like you experienced when you woke up to an empty bed after he had left. No, this darkness is warming and slowly drowning you in an unknown sensation that drums through your veins setting your nerves on fire everywhere his darkness reaches.

His dark digits are in your mouth just like that night and you try to mirror your action that dragged that moan from deep within his chest. You suck those digits for all they’re worth swirling around each one individually, tenderly nibbling on them as he pulls them out a small trail of saliva connect your lips to his fingers. He doesn’t waste time with one finger he quickly wedges in all three fingers and you scream not exactly in pain but not exactly pleasure either, it’s a feeling that walks the line.

Two seconds to recover before his fingers are scissor stretching flesh to the point of burning and your back is arched up into an almost breaking point and a scream is stolen from your throat as salty liquid drips from your quivering chin. His fingers leave and his arms encircle you hoisting you up lining you up to the blunt tip of his erection his breath tickles your ear and a hitch in your breathing patterns as you’re slammed down onto something much bigger then fingers.

A strangled cry leaves you as he rolls his hip up and he lifts you before dropping you back down in a rhythm. Your fingers dig back into the crescents you left behind on his back as your sharp teeth sink into his skin. A fanatical smile gracing your face as blood leaks past your gums. He moans as you experimentally clench your muscles liking the licks of power it gives you. Suddenly, he is in deeper then humanly possible and your eyes widen as his chest rumbles into a growl as he comes deep within your virgin body you following behind with a yowl of painful pleasure.

Exhausted you slump down as sleep begins to overtake you, but you can’t give in, not yet. You have to say it to let him know.

“I understand, Ebon, I understand,” your words taper off as your vision blackens and your mind and body are sucked into the oblivion of sleep.

A pearly smile made all the more white by the darkness surrounding the perfectly aligned teeth as an equal dark hand ran through silky purple locks and a deeply gentle voice rang out, “I knew you would, Shiv, all you needed was the time.”


End file.
